The Reaction Game
by simply-dazzling001
Summary: Someone has released the phone numbers and addresses of all the characters in Twilight, and now, you have the chance to submit your questions and comments to the characters and read their responses! Rated T just to be safe. Possible BD spoilers!
1. Instructions

**The Reaction Game**

**Summary: Someone has released the phone numbers and addresses of all the characters in Twilight. Submit your questions and comments to the characters and hear their responses! **

**Chapter One: Author's Note - IMPORTANT!**

**Hello everyone! So this is basically a story where some random 'prankster' gave away all the Cullens' and other Twilight characters' contact info, because they wanted to see how they would react to all the fans/enemies [Hence the title]. [In this story, the entire Twilight Saga has been published and most, if not all, of the characters are aware of it.] **

**Here's where you come in: **

**I'll need you guys to review and send your questions and comments to your favorite, or least favorite, character, so that I may put them together and answer them as the characters.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST A TWILIGHT FAN TRYING TO PREDICT HOW THE CHARACTERS WOULD RESPOND TO THESE FAN-SENT QUESTIONS. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Now, I'm planning on dedicating one chapter per character, and get through all the main characters before repeating the character. So what are you waiting for? Review and send in your questions or comments! If you would like to have other characters present to offer 'commentary' on the first character's response, please let me know in the review.**

**Sample Review Format (just to make it a little easier for me to put this together)**

**Character: Edward**

**Question: What's it like having thousands of fangirls?**

**AND/OR COMMENT:**

**Comment: I LOVE YOU!**

**Other Character Commentary*: Emmett**

***optional**

**Yep. Just like that. Whichever character gets the most reviews first will be my first chapter. I will try my best to have the characters respond to each and every question/comment that you send in. Please note, though, that this Fanfic is rated 'T' so try to keep it clean. Otherwise, I might not answer it. **

**And yes, I'm fairly aware that there are other stories like this on fanfiction, I just thought it would be fun to do my own. Please note that I will not intentionally copy a character's answer or response from any other fanfictions. This Fanfic is completely my own, the only unoriginal bit is the concept. I'll stop rambling now so you can send in your questions. Happy reading! :] **


	2. Emmett Questions Part One

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight. Thanks to everyone who sent in a question!! This chapter is dedicated to Julia. It is Emmett Part One because while I'll probably get more Emmett questions, his response to this first one is too long, so it is its own chapter. It's in regular story format, so pretend I'm asking the characters the questions. Enjoy! **

**Julia** asks: I want to know about Emmett's human life

Emmett grinned his typical grin.

"My past, huh? Well….." he drawled. "It ALL started when my father met my mother, they fell in love, and-"

simply-dazzling001 shifted nervously in her seat across from Emmett and cleared her throat.

"Um, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't put that information on the Internet."

"Oh," Emmett replied. "Well, I wouldn't want to have gone into it anyway. So, I was born. The End."

The girl motioned for him to continue. "Um, well let's see. My past…Ok, I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret, ready?" Emmett looked around to see that there was no one else nearby.

"You know Davy Crockett?" Emmett paused dramatically after his question. "That was me," he whispered.

simply-dazzling001 looked strangely at him.

"Well," Emmett began, "I wasn't REALLY Davy Crockett. Davy was just some random politician who got his name stolen. But those legends of a Tennessee native who was an awesome-possum hunter, well, that was me." Emmett leaned back in his chair proudly.

simply-dazzling001 still looked confused. "You, uh, hunted possums?" she asked.

Emmett stared blankly before answering the question. "Well, yeah, but-"

He was cut off by the sound of paper whooshing past him, landing on simply-dazzling001's lap.

It was a paper airplane, with a note on the wing, reading:

_Awesome-possum is just an adjective Emmett made up. He wasn't really the start of all those Crockett legends, nor was he popular for hunting possums._

_The Cullens_

_P.S. Give the attached index card to Emmett. Thanks. _

simply-dazzling001 reached into the paper airplane and handed Emmett the card. Confused, Emmett began reading it.

"_Read aloud._ Huh? Oh…Um, _I was not really Davy Crockett._ Hey! Who wrote this??"

A marshmallow was thrown at Emmett's head. He turned and stared at it on the floor.

"AHH!! THE ACCURSED SNACK TREAT!!!" **[See Emmett Cullen and the Marshmallow]**

"Emmett!" whispered a soft voice from the kitchen. "No lying! If you were Davy Crockett, then Carlisle must've been Leonardo DaVinci."

"Wow, really?" Emmett asked excitedly.

The voice sighed and hissed, "Read!"

Emmett grumbled something that sounded like, "Lousy psychic pixie," and began reading the card.

"_I was born in Tennessee in 1915. I lived with my mom, dad, and older brother. I- _Ok, this is boring! Basically, I was the huge, tough guy in town. Which is why it surprises me when Rose calls me her teddy bear. Anyway, I was tough, I liked going hunting, I liked hiking, camping, all that outdoorsy stuff. Betcha I could've made an awesome boy scout; you should have SEEN the things I could do with a Swiss Army knife. We lived in a small house, and we weren't very rich, but my brother, dad, and I all rocked at hunting, so we always had enough food to eat. When I was twenty, I went hiking, got mauled by a bear, and well, yeah. You know the rest."

He turned around and asked to an unseen person, "Happy, Alice?"

Emmett didn't seem too happy himself. The stories he could tell if people thought he was Davy Crockett…

On an afterthought, Emmett added, "And by the way, I know what you did to my Jeep."

**How was that chapter? Lame? Awesome-possum? Sorry if you were expecting a simple answer. I just couldn't picture Emmett giving a straightforward response to ANYTHING. Review, please :] **


	3. Edward Questons

**Author's Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own Twilight. **

**Thanks to everyone for your questions! This chapter is dedicated to edwardsbaby123 andTwilight-Forever-Love. Also, one of the questions required a BD reference, so be warned! Spoilers ahead! **

**Twilight-Forever-Love **asks: Edward, is it hard acting human?

Edward thought for a moment.

"Well, somewhat. It is difficult to be around humans for obvious reasons, but also, for me especially, because some people think…shocking thoughts. The beauty that comes with vampirism gets very annoying when interacting with humans. At least when we go hunting I never have to hear a girl plead for me mentally.

When it comes to human traits, it does take a while to get used to the fact that humans are incredibly slow –no offense- and that you have to move more slowly and limit yourself. It is not too difficult, but it does take some getting used to."

**edwardsbaby123** asks: Edward, what is it like being such a big star?

Edward paused and considered.

He had never really thought of himself as a "celebrity," but the question had come up a lot, so he responded, "Well, there are a lot of aspects to consider. On one hand, I no longer need to worry about Jasper and Emmett's belittling comments; I can just stick my head out the window and receive a lot of moral support. It helps, really.

On the other hand, while some people like it, I for one, do not enjoy being mobbed when I set foot out of my own house. Or even when I walk back _into_ my own house.

Which reminds me, I need to go purchase a lock…So basically, I like that so many people like me, but I really do get annoyed when people attack me on the street and ask me to bite them."

**Twilight-Love-Forever **asks: Will you turn me into a vampire?

Edward paused once more. Did humans pay any attention at all?

"No. Must you people torture me like this? I've already gotten grief from Bella, I do not need any more fangirls begging me to bite and turn them. Why would you want to become a monster anyway???? Think about it. If someone asked you if you wanted to become a vampire _before_ Twilight came out, would you do it? Humans and their fads, I swear…"

Also from **edwardsbaby123 and Twilight-Forever-Love**: Will you marry me??!?!? I love you!

Edward was shocked once more. "Absolutely not! I mean, no offense, really, but, my word! I don't even know you! And has it ever occurred to you that I am already MARRIED?!?!??"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry about that. But I am already married to Bella. And I apologize to any fangirls out there in the world, and those standing outside MY WINDOW, but I am not splitting with her to marry someone else. We could be friends….at least, once I meet you personally and determine that I would not want to kill you because of your human blood, sure."

**Thanks for the questions everyone!! Send in more!! Remember, just because I've already done an Edward chapter doesn't mean you can't still send some in!!! :] **


End file.
